Laughing Jack x lectrice arc 2 : Paranoïa
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: - Eh vous auriez du feu ? demanda une voix sur ma gauche. Je pointai alors mon doigt vers le panneaux des choses interdites lors du passage sous la manche : fumer était prohibé. Il souffla en haussant les épaules, et retourna dans sa voiture. 'Il ne manquerait plus que cet andouille-' - ...ne mette le feu... ricana-t-il d'une voix traînante.
1. Chapter 1

Le ciel gris et les nuages orageux, le paysage monochrome et les battements de mon cœur affolé : ils me poursuivaient. J'entendais les bruits de leurs pas ainsi que leurs rires distordus résonnant entre les chapiteaux abandonnés ; ils se rapprochaient. Je m'étais cachée derrière des barils, espérant, priant pour qu'ils ne me trouvent pas.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je risquai un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si personne n'arrivait : je ne vis que des ballons de baudruche. Mon souffle retrouvé, je me penchai un peu plus en avant pour voir un peu mieux les alentour.  
A cet instant, je sentis un liquide toucher ma nuque, je regarde au dessus de moi et et voix un de mes assaillants. J'esquive, et sprint dans une direction au hasard. Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas s'ajoutèrent à celui de mon poursuivant. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et n'eus pas le temps de me retourner, que j'avais déjà plongé la tête le première dans un liquide poisseux, odorant et dans lequel flottaient des morceaux de bois. Je n'avais pas pied, et enlevant le maximum de cette substance pour me permettre de voir, je relevai la tête pour voir s'ils me suivraient dedans.  
A ma plus grande surprise, ils étaient tous là, en rang d'oignon sur le bord et ne me quittaient pas du regard. 'sauvée' pensai-je. A cet instant, je sentis quelque chose s'accrocher dans mes doigts, comme des poils ou des ch-

Je levai ma main hors du fluide, et tombai nez à nez avec une masse noire de cheveux lesquels, en les soulevant un peu plus, laissèrent entrevoir un visage mais dont seul la peau était présente. Prise de panique, je me défis tant bien que mal de cette vision d'horreur, et quand je réussis, je l'entendis :

- **« Alors y/n, on prend un bain ? Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'avais que de la vigne rouge sous la main !** » ricana-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. 'de la vigne r-' mes muscles se raidirent , je regardai alors plus attentivement ce dans quoi je nageais, et me rendis compte que je me baignais dans une rivière de sang. **« Tu devrais faire attention chérie... après manger ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'aller nager »** dit-il d'un ton presque prévenant. Puis en même temps que sa tête se pencha sur le côté, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres d'encre. **« qui sait... tu pourrais être victime d'une crampe »**.

A ces mots, mes bras et mes jambes se raidirent au point de ne plus pouvoir me maintenir à flot : je coulais ! Mes poumons me brûlaient, mes membres étaient de plomb et malgré la densité du sang dans lequel je me noyais, je continuais d'entendre ses rires : encore et encore et encore et-

\- « Mademois- Ahh ! » cria une voix lorsque je me redressai. Je regardai autour de moi : j'étais dans ma voiture. J'entendis qu'on se raclait la gorge à côté de moi, un contrôleur. Je lui montrait mon billet, et une fois chose faite, le rangeai et me laissai retomber dans mon siège, les mains fermement accrochées au volant. 'Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un autre de ces foutus cauchemars' me dis-je à voix haute en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

Quatre ans... ça faisait maintenant quatre ans depuis l'incident de l'opéra ; depuis notre dernière rencontre. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne savais si tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination ou si tous cela, avait réellement eu lieu... Tout était si confus... ! Au début, lors du premier mois, mes nuits ainsi que mes journées étaient normales : pas de rêves sortant de l'ordinaire ni de sentiment d'être constamment suivie... Pas d'ombre filiforme dans l'ombre de l'église quand j'allais chercher le pain, pas de bruits de pas quand j'attendais mon train le jeudi soir et pas l'horrible impression d'être continuellement observée pendant que je dormais.  
Et ces sensations désagréable d'être inlassablement pourchassée et harcelée, ne fit que croître. Ce était n'était que le sentiment de ne pas être seule dans ma chambre la nuit, se transforma en un abâtardissement de mes sens car j'avais souvent l'impression que l'on me frôlait la joue, le bras ou le front.  
Pour être exacte, les ombres qui me suivaient étaient apparues en premier, puis, au bout de deux ans, cette présence insistante sembla se rapprocher de mon espace vital et finalement, depuis maintenant un an, je subissais chaque soir un nouveau cauchemar : les plus anciens, n'étaient que des moment que j'avais déjà 'vécu' lors de l'incident, mais les plus récents, prenaient place dans un crique où, du ciel à la terre en passant par les rares touffes d'herbe, n'étaient composés que de nuances de gris. Et maintenant, je pouvais ajouter la rivière de sang à ma carte. Toutefois, c'était la première fois dans ces rêves, que je le revoyais... avant cela, je n'avais entendu ça voix qu'une ou deux fois, et c'était toujours quand je commençais lentement à m'endormir.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer, cette situation, était devenue invivable et, de peur que je ne perde la raison, ma mère avait cru bon de m'emmener voir un psy. Une visite que mon porte-feuille et moi-même avions amèrement regretté : non pas que je sois proche de mes sous, mais ce charlatant, avant même que je ne lui ai exposé mon problème, c'était mis en tête que mes cauchemars et ses sensations venait des désirs sexuels auxquels je me refusais : Résultat des courses, une crise de nerf, un stylo cassé et cinquante euros d'envolés... la belle affaire !  
Alors, je décidai de prendre les choses en main, et de trouver une solution mes problème sans l'aide d'un sois-disant expert en psychologie. Et quelques semaines plus tôt, en retrouvant la manivelle de la boîte, l'idée que cette solution était peut-être dans ce grenier, en Angleterre.

Alors c'était bien jolie d'aller en Angleterre, mais je dus trouver une excuse auprès de ma mère et surtout auprès de Liz. Elle avait bien changé depuis le temps, et depuis ces quatre ans, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées.  
J'avais décidé de partir ce mois-ci, car Liz était actuellement chez une correspondante et ne reviendrais que dans deux mois... je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ; je ne pouvait tout simplement pas la mêler à tout ça... et à dire vrai, je n'ai jamais souhaité aborder ce sujet, et même quand elle m'avait questionnée sur la longue cicatrice parcourant ma joue droite, je lui avais racontée le petit poucet.

Un marque-page,, voilà ce qu'était cette cicatrice pour moi, un rappel constant de ce qui c'était passé, une douleur latente qui comme l'ombre qui me suivait, restait tapie dans les ténèbres, attendant le moment propice pour m'assaillir de toute son horreur féroce.

\- « Eh vous auriez du feu ? » demanda une voix sur ma gauche. Je pointai alors mon doigt vers le panneaux des choses interdites lors du passage sous la manche : fumer était prohibé. Il souffla en haussant les épaules, et retourna dans sa voiture. 'Il ne manquerait plus que cet andouille-'

\- strong« ...ne mette le feu... »/strong ricana-t-il d'une voix traînante. Alarmée, je regardai de tout côté, j'allai même sortir de ma voiture, quand les wagons s'arrêtèrent et que les sasses s'ouvrirent devant nous. Encore crispée, je démarrai et sorti en plein air.  
Une fois sortie de ce dédale de murets et de l'autre côté de la barrière, je sentis un souffle tiède sur ma nuque. **« Ow~ je ne savais pas que je te manquais au point de te faire te déplacer jusqu'ici pour moi... y/n... ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur... tellement qu'il en exploserait de joie... »** ricana-t-il avant de me faire encore une fois profiter de son rire hystérique.

L'instant d'après, un bruit sourd retenti et, dans mon rétroviseur, je vis un immense nuage de fumée noire monter du terminus.

Dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourré ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et me retrouvais dans la position du poirier en bas du lit que j'avais loué pour la nuit, ma carte de Londres sur le visage. Je soupirai, descendis mes jambes pour arriver dans une position assise, me frottai le visage et me remis à étudier les deux cartes que j'avais emmené.  
En effet, je n'étais pas venue ici pour amener la poisse sur cette île et ses habitants ni pour son air marin, mais pour trouver des réponses. Pour cela, il me fallait trouver l'ancienne maison des Grossmans. De ce que j'avais pu tirer des souvenirs de Jack, le grenier tremblait devant les alarmes assourdissantes des bateaux. Le reste, n'était qu'une suite de déductions plus ou moins logique que j'avais étoffé en faisant quelques recherches, et ça donnait à peu près ceci :

On parvenait à entendre les sirènes des bateaux du grenier où la boîte se trouvait, et si je me souviens bien, Isaac avait plusieurs fois fait référence au fait que son père travaillait jusque très tard au port... j'en avais déduis que le port dont il parlait, était suffisamment connu pour ne pas avoir à préciser lequel. Donc mon choix s'était arrêté sur le port de Londres qui était déjà présent au XVIII et XIX siècle. A partir de là, et en me basant sur les 'heures de travail' qui devaient êtres proches de celles du père ainsi que l'heure à laquelle il battait sa femme le plus souvent ; je réduisis mon champ d'action aux alentours des docks et essentiellement sur la rive sud, sud-est de la Tamise que l'accent cockney du jeune Isaac semblait indiquer.

\- « Hmpf... si ça continue, je pourrais proposer mon histoire à Spielberg pour le prochain Indiana Jones... » soupirai-je en me versant un thé. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur ma peau.

\- **« Ohhh je suis certain que le fouet te siérait à merveille... »** susurra-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- « Dans ce cas, fait bien gaffes à tes dents ; je risquerais de m'en faire un collier... » vociférai-je les dents serrées. Certes j'avais peur, mais le manque de sommeil et le fait d'êtres épiée en permanence commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

\- **« Ne me tentes pas y/n, je risquerais d'apprécier une telle attention... »** me prévint-il, sa voix s'estompant peu à peu jusqu'à me laisser dans le silence que seul le martèlement des gouttes sur le carreau de la chambre brisait.  
A cet instant, je ressentis une douleur relativement intense au niveau de mon cou, je regardai, et vis une marque de brûlure juste au niveau de mon sternum. Pour mieux voir, je poussai la manivelle que je portais en pendentif, et retirai immédiatement mon index à son contact. 'Mais qu'est-ce que ?' Elle était chaude... 'C'est comme si...comme si la seule présence de Jack la faisait réagir'. En y repensant, c'était la chose la plus proche d'une mauvaise fan-fiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter que j'avais pu imaginer, mais après tout ; j'étais poursuivie depuis quatre ans par un clown psychopathe et avais abattu pas moins de trois monstres en une nuit... niveau mindfuck j'avais déjà vu pire, et ce n'était sans doute que le commencement !

J'avais quitté ma chambre du Southcliff Hotel à Folkstone pour poursuivre ma route. Selon mon GPS, le trajet ne devait durer qu'une heure quarante-cinq tout au plus, et me mènerait directement à la tour de Londres. br /Bien que je tombais de sommeil, je finis par entrer dans la capitale. J'arrivai à un croisement et m'arrêtai au feu ; je profitai donc de ce moment pour fermer les yeux un instant et boire un coup. Une fois chose faite, je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers le feu et soudain, du coin de l'œil, je vis quelque chose bouger à ma droite ; une enfant me faisait des grimaces. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait, mais au bout d'un moment, ses mouvements semblèrent s'accélérer, puis des excroissances apparurent, ses yeux devinrent noirs, sa peau grisâtre et le hochement de sa tête de plus en plus épileptique.

 _Miiiiip !_

Je sursautai au bruit d'un klaxon et tournai ma tête juste pour voir une file de voitures me dépasser. Je retournai la tête, et la petite fille s'éloignait déjà. Secouant cet événement de mon esprit, je me remis en route, et arrivai avec trente minutes d'avance sur les lieux du rendez-vous.

Bien que je fus là pour régler le problème 'Jack', je me dis que faire un peu de tourisme en attendant que la personne qui m'avait engagée pour jouer les filles au pair avec son fils n'arrive, serait une bonne occasion pour ramener un souvenir pour Liz.  
En effet, en voyant le prix d'une seule nuit dans les hôtels londoniens, j'avais opté pour cette option bien moins coûteuse. Toutefois, ce statu 'd'ange gardien' serait un réel frein pour mes recherches et après l'incident du tunnel, je regrettais un peu d'élire domicile chez des gens qui ne savaient rien de mes problèmes de clown... 'Raison de plus pour arranger ça au plus vite !'

J'arrivai devant le monument, et j'étais déjà sous le charme ; les tours de pierres brutes, les fenêtres voûtées, tout était magnifique, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Et alors que j'allait prendre une photo, quelque chose attira mon regard, quelque chose de rouge. D'une des fenêtre, des centaines de milliers de fleurs pourpres avaient étaient placées avec soin, donnant ainsi à cette composition un aspect familier. A cet instant, les fleurs semblèrent bouger, comme si elles affluaient de cette fenêtre ; comme si lentement, le flot de fleur se transformait en fleuve de sang. Au moment où je réalisais cela, je crus voir les couleurs couler le long des murs, des arbres et même des nuages. Le tout, tombant comme une pluie biblique qui, dans un bruit de torrent furieux et à l'image d'un delta, venait mêler ses ramifications à l'océan carmin qui peu à peu prenait forme, laissant ainsi la totalité du paysage monochrome et livide.  
Paralysée ; voilà ce que j'étais à ce moment là. Un étaux d'apparence humaine dont les doigts se refusaient à lâcher le profile en pierre auquel ils s'agrippaient désespérément. Au bout d'un temps indéterminable, un tourbillon fumant se forma au centre même de l'étendue liquide. J'eus tôt fait de de me croire au détroit de Messine devant la gueule béante et insatiable de Charybde.

\- **« Attention chérie, en te penchant comme ça au dessus du vide, tu pourrais bien finir par tomber »** ricana-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

\- « EH VOUS! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?! ÉCARTEZ-VOUS DU BORD! » cria une voix de femme dans un accent cornique.  
J'ouvris les yeux, et tendis mes bras encore fermement accrochés aux pierres pour me pencher en arrière. J'étais en sueur ; je l'avais échappé belle ! « Mais à quoi pensiez vous ?! Le suicide est contre toutes les lois du Seigneur! » me réprimanda-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules.

\- « Je suis désolée madame, je... c'est juste- j'ai crus voir quelque chose d'étrange en contre-bas, et j'ai dû me pencher de trop...» dis-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme ainsi que mes mots et l'accent qui allait avec.

\- « Au moins vous n'avez rien, mais tâchez de ne plus risquer votre vie pour des bêtises ! Il y a tellement de pêchers à se faire pardonner... » ajouta-t-elle en se signant. Je ne pensais pas que aujourd'hui encore, des gens pouvaient êtres si bigots... enfin, elle n'était pas méchante ! « Vous n'êtes pas du coin je me trompe ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je lui répondis que non, et lui dit que j'étais venu ici dans le cadre d'un voyage en tant que fille au pair. A ce moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle me demanda mon nom; je le lui donnais. L'instant d'après, mes doigts se retrouvaient broyés par les siens dans une poignée de mains infernale.  
Elle se présenta, et je reconnu le nom de l'annonce ;

Avalon Salmton : la quarantaine, le teint rosé, les yeux brun-vert, les lèvres fines et un léger double menton complétaient le visage cette sympathique rousse. Le reste, était composé d'un corps trapu et râblé qui se dessinait sous un pantalon en jean quelque peu élimé et une parqua bleue marine que le sel avait en partie mangé.

Comme convenu, elle était venue à pied de son lieu de travail. Nous prîmes donc ma voiture, et partîmes à la rencontre du lieu que j'allais partager avec elle et son fils qui, je cite 'était devenu un macho sans cervelle et d'une indiscipline monstre'.

Après plusieurs embranchements et vingt bonnes minutes de trajet, je parvins à nous conduire en un seul morceau à leur domicile. C'était une petite maison de brique rouge dans la banlieue nord de Londres sur Dog's Isle tout prêt du Dock's Land Medical Center. Je garai ma chère fiat panda 4X4 à l'extérieur, et prenai mes trois bagages avec moi." L'entré était exiguë, et deux paires de chaussures boueuses étaient entassées par terre au beau milieu du passage.  
Avalon soupira, et soudain, on entendit des éclats de rires venant de l'étage supérieur. En un éclair, elle monta les escaliers, et l'instant d'après, des cris et violents bruits de joue que l'on gifle se firent /Après un vague semblant de silence, quelqu'un dévala l'escalier, sauta les dernières marches et me laissa à peine le temps de m'écarter pour passer comme un éclair et sortir tout aussi vite.

Plutôt déconcertée par tout ce remue-ménage, j'étais contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts et tenais mon sac tout contre moi.

\- « Euh y/n... » m'appela Avalon. Je me repris, et tournai la tête vers elle. « désolée de vous avoir effray- »

\- « Tch ! Si elle se pisse dessus pour si peu, elle peut rentrer dans son pays de tafiols ! » résonna une voix en pleine crise de mue.

'Je sens que ça va être long...'


	3. Chapter 3

J'avais vraiment une chance incroyable, mais peut-être l'avais-je trop sollicité à l'opéra résultant en quatre ans d'arrêt maladie... c'était con de penser ça, mais sa résumait bien la situation, et bon Dieu, j'avais pas fini d'en chier... Que ce soit durant le repas et sa préparation, ou la soirée qui suivie, ils éteint constamment en train de se bouffer le nez. Alors 'oui' voir son gosse faire l'imitation du poulpe échouer sur la table, avoir à lui répéter je ne sais combien de fois que les pieds ne sont pas faits pour les chaises et que les cheveux ça se coupe, je regrettais déjà d'avoir signé et le job ne commençait que demain... ! 'Jack si tu m'entends tu moi de suite, j'ai plus l'courage c'est trop cruel !'

Dans l'espoir de pouvoir me reposer un peu avant un autre cauchemar, je décidais d'aller me coucher vers neuf heure.

\- « Et en plus elle se couche en même temps qu'les poules, j'veux pas d'cette gonzesse pour me garder m'man ! » s'énerve-t-il en tapant du pied. Et pour ne pas changer, ils se remirent à se disputer ; si seulement Jack m'avais poussé...

Pour le première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me levais pas en sueur pas même la peur au ventre, mais bien à cause de pleurs. Intriguée, je me levais et descendais les escaliers à la recherche de la source de ces plaintes. Une unique lumière jaunâtre était encore allumée dans la cuisine, et regardant à l'intérieur, je trouvai Avalon assise sur un tabouret, son visage dans ses mains et en sanglot. Il avait dû lui dire quelque chose d'horrible pour la mettre dans un tel état...

\- « Madame ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose... ? » lui demandai-je en l'approchant. Elle continua de sangloter ; je ne pensais pas que le comportement de cette diva précieuse et farouche pouvait l'affecter à ce point, mais encore une fois, c'est douloureux de se dire que malgré nos effort, les gosses ne ferrons que l'inverse de ce qu'on leur montre, ou du moins pour la plupart.  
Je posais alors ma main sur son épaule, et sentis un point chaud sur mon sternum. « euh madame... Av- ». Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase ; les quelques syllabes qu'il me restait à prononcer moururent en un / Elle s'était retournée, et je ne parvint pas à trouver ses yeux. Son visage, avait été écorché et d'après les morceaux de peau qui y étaient encore plus ou moins attachés, ils semblait indiquer que son visage était actuellement entre ses doigts. Sa bouche, avait été cousue, et lâchant les reliquats de son faciès, elle glissa ses doigts entre les fils qui scellaient sa bouche, et tira dessus. Peu à peu, les fils soit cédaient, soit se frayaient un chemin à travers ce qu'il restait de ses lèvres. Je n'eus pas un seul mouvement de recul ; j'étais complètement paralysée. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que deux fils à enlever, mais au moment où elle si attaquait, elle eu un haut-le-cœur, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir. br /Soudain, une corne longue et linéaire en sortie, et au moment où elle aller m'embrocher, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je me relevai, en sueur, dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée. A cet instant, je vis quelque chose de rouge grésiller dans un coin... Je voulu attraper le canif que j'avais planqué sous mon oreiller, mais il n'était plus là. A ce moment, un courant d'air passa près de mon oreille et quelque chose se planta bruyamment dans la tête de lit : mon couteau.  
Je me retournai et, au moment ou j'allais me lever, je fus comme plaquée en arrière par une force invisible. Je me débattis, mais ça me retenait.

"- « y.../n... » appela une petite voie faiblarde au bas du lit. A ce moment, je voulus hurler, pleurer et même, à l'image d'Œdipe, me crever les yeux jusqu'à m'arracher les nerfs optiques. Liz était devant moi ; ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés en bataille, son petit sourire abâtardi de cicatrices grossières et immondes qui, au lieu d'agrandir sa bouche, donnait l'impression qu'elle avait contracté l'herpès puis qu'une nuée d'abeille étaient venues la piquer tout autour. Sa peau était marbrée, et ses yeux dont le blanc était devenue jaunâtre, me donnaient l'impression de dévisager la carcasse d'une truite.  
Soudain, et à la manière d'une poupée de chiffon que l'on soulève, elle atterrit au fond de la pièce, où des yeux rouges et menaçant me fixaient. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que je sentis des picotements de plus en plus douloureux au niveau de mes mains et poignais. Je tournai donc ma tête vers la source de ces souffrances, et découvris dans l'effroi et la panique la plus totale, que des petites chose rouges et grouillantes se frayaient un passage sous ma peau. Je les sentais, les voyais remonter le long de mes bras et quand les premières arrivèrent au niveau de mes épaules ;

 _BIP BIP BIP BIP !_

Je me réveillai d'un bon, et avant même de me demander où j'étais, je scrutai mes bras pour vérifier si ce rêve s'avérait ; et à mon plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas.  
Je soupirai, éteignis mon vieux réveil et pris ma tête dans mes mains ; le visage de Liz me revint. Une larme coula, puis une autre et encore et encore et encore, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter... je ne pouvais plus... je n'en pouvais plus...

\- strong« Ohhh, regardez-moi ça, toute en sueur dans son petit lit... alors y/n, tu penses à moi... ? »/strong plaisanta-t-il. Je n'avais pas envi de l'entendre, pas non plus de le voir, et encore moins de subir ses brimades.

\- « Laisse moi... » ordonnai-je faiblement en repliant mes genoux sous mon menton puis en les encerclant de mes bras.

\- **« Ha ha minute, je crois que j'ai quelque chose dans l'oreille... tu peux répéter ? je pense avoir mal entendu.»** dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- « Laisse moi...laisse moi... laisse moi...» répétai-je frénétiquement en me resserrant toujours plus dans une boule compacte. Je ne voulait pas qu'il me voit comme ça ; ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir ! Mais malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pus empêcher ma voix de se briser.  
Je continuais à sangloter, à pleurer, à me vider de toute ma rage, ma détresse... toutes ses merdes qui depuis ce satané jour m'était tombés dessus comme la petite vérole sur le clergé ! J'en avais marre ; je n'arrivais même plus à faire la différence entre le réel et mon imaginaire, entre la vraie vie et mes cauchemars, quand ces derniers ne s'invitaient pas dans la réalité...

Je m'attendais à une réplique bien grasse, ou éventuellement une remarque cynique et d'un mauvais goût des plus évident, mais tout ce que je reçus, furent deux petits cailloux tombant du plafond et qui ricochèrent sur ma tête. Je relevai les yeux, et trouvai devant moi ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des bonbons à croquer. Je restai là, assise en tailleur, scrutant les drôles de friandises qui venait littéralement de tomber du ciel. J'en pris une, et inspectai son emballage ; rien de bien extraordinaire, un simple papier enroulé en papillote. Je l'ouvrai lentement, et trouvai à l'intérieur ce qui me sembla être un bonbon au miel ; je le sentis, puis l'apportai à mes lèvres

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! » m'exclamai-je en éloignant la friandise de ma bouche. Et s'il avait décidé de m'empoisonner ; il aime les morts lentes et douloureuses... il ne se priverait pas d'un tel spectacle. Je tournai la traîtresse entre mes doigts ; ou bien une drogue... juste pour me maintenir tranquille pendant ma vivisection...  
Mais s'il avait voulu me faire ça, il aurait très bien pu, comme à l'opéra, me ligoter au lit avec ses 'fils' et me découper en toute quiétude... 'Oh et puis tant pis' me dis-je en mangeant un bonbon. Je n'avais jamais joué à la roulette russe ; jamais je n'aurais eu la chance nécessaire, mais il semblerai que cette fois-ci, mon choix n'était pas forcément le mauvais.  
Je ne m'étais pas trompée ; miel de fleur.

Je venais de finir le premier, quand ma vision se troubla. 'Merd-'


	4. Chapter 4

Il était environs trois heure et quart quand Keith rentra des cours... il me sembla toutefois, qu'il ne devait arriver que vers six heure. Il alla dans la cuisine, revint avec un paquet de biscuits et s'installa sur le canapé en allumant la télé. Pour ma part, je venais de finir de passer l'aspirateur, et quand je le vis qu'il époussetait son pantalon en envoyant les miettes qui y tombait sur le tapis que je venais de faire ; je me dis qu'une première leçon de vie ne serait pas de trop.

\- « Keith... » appelai-je.

\- « Lâche-moi la grappe mangeuse de grenouilles... » répondit-il en augmentant le son. Ne comptant pas me laisser faire, je m'avançai vers le poste, et l'éteignis. « Eh tu fous quoi, t'es pas chez toi ici ! » cria-t-il en se levant. « T'es que la bonne ici, alors tu fais ce qu'on te dis et tu reste à ta pl- » il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que je lui en avais collé une. br /Il se tint la joue, et des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux puis, comme un gamin, il partit à l'étage en laissant le paquet de biscuits ouvert sur le canapé ainsi que les miettes sur le /'C'est bien ce que je pensais : un bébé qui se donne des airs...' D'un côté, j'avais vraiment envie de lui donner une bonne leçon, mais d'un autre côté, il me faisait un peu de peine et j'irai même jusqu'à dire de la pitié. Pas comme la même forme de pitié que j'avais ressenti pour Jack...  
Je fouillai dans ma poche, et y trouvai le bonbon restant. Rien ne mettait arrivé après avoir perdu connaissance ; pas un bleu, pas une douleur, pas même une marque. Il me sembla que quelques fois, même les ennemis peuvent s'entre aider... cependant, je ne comprenais toujours pas son geste : pourquoi créer ses cauchemars et hallucinations terrifiantes, si c'était pour me donner une friandise m'empêchant d'accéder au sommeil paradoxal ? Je le savais lunatique, mais même dans ses changement d'humeur, il gardait une certaine logique. 'Minute : de la logique chez Jack ? C'est moi qui deviens barge !' pensai-je en me donnant une tape sur le front.

Il était maintenant vingt heure trente et Avalon venait de rentrer. Elle semblait aux anges en voyant que le repas était déjà prêt, mais sa mine se renfrogna quand elle vit que son fils n'était ni à table, ni devant la télé. Alors, elle alla l'appeler dans l'escalier, et quand personne ne répondit, elle monta à l'assaut de sa /Encore une fois, des cris résonnèrent dans toute la maisonnée et, plantée devant mon plat de nouilles sautées, je me demandai jusqu'où les nerfs fragiles du gamin pourraient le porter...

Ce soir là, je m'endormis assez rapidement et me retrouvais étrangement dans le grenier d'Isaac. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre cassée, et jetai un coup d'œil dehors ; une sirène retenti. Je souris ; je ne m'étais pas trompée nous étions bien tout proche du port.  
Perdu dans la beauté morose de ciel, je ne sentis la présence de Jack, que lorsque sa tête se posa sur mon épaule. Je me crispai, mais ne bougeai pas ; il en fit de même.  
Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça, le nez au vent, le regard plongé dans le paysage monochrome du Londres des années 1800. Étrangement, je me sentais calme, sereine, reposée et pour une fois, sa présence ne me sembla plus si désagréable ; j'en étais plutôt soulagée, car l'air qui nous arrivait dessus, était plutôt frais et les plumes de Jack tenaient relativement chaud.

Au bout d'un moment, mes yeux se firent lourds, et je laissai aller ma tête en arrière dans le duvet noir, contre ce qui pouvait être son épaule. Les yeux toujours fermés, je sentis quelque chose effleurer mon cou, j'ouvris alors les yeux, et me retrouvait face à face avec le visage le plus immonde que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce qui me sembla être le visage de Jack, était craquelé de toute part, et il me sembla que des choses rouges grouillaient en dessous. L'instant d'après, je vis l'éclat de griffes que j'évitai de justesse. J'attrapai la chaise la plus proche, et m'en servis comme bouclier lorsqu'il revint à la charge. Les doigts coincés dans le vieux bois, il tenta de s'en débarrasser ; je profitai alors de cette diversion pour m'échapper. Je dévalai les escaliers et couru vers la sorti. Malheureusement, la porte se verrouilla devant moi.  
Alors, j'entendis un bruit sourd ; il s'était libéré.  
Paniquée, je sprintai dans la cuisine et, voyant que les fenêtres se refermaient également, j'attrapai la chaise la plus proche, et frappai la vitre avec.  
Des pas ; il descendait.  
Je redonnai un coup dans le verre déjà brisé, puis balançai la chaise en arrière et me précipitai au dehors ; heureusement, nous étions au rez-de-chaussé. Je me mis à courir dans la rue déserte et, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un embranchement, je vis les pavés se dérober devant moi, et m'arrêtai juste à temps. Je voulus donc partir dans l'autre sens, mais là aussi, le sol s'écroula. Je regardai en contre bas, et vis ne vit que du rouge ; un océan de sang, comme à la Tour de Londres...  
A cet instant, je sentis une forte chaleur au niveau de mon sternum... 'la manivelle !' Je la sortis par la ficelle, et vis qu'elle pointait devant moi ; je relevai les yeux, et vis un nuage noir se rapprocher dangereusement. Je tentai un pas en arrière, mes mon talon n'entra en contact avec aucune forme de plate-forme ; j'étais piégée.  
Un grésillement se fit entendre derrière moi, et quand j'eus tourné la tête, je vis dans le brouillard deux grands yeux rouges sang et luisants. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, alors, tâchant de rester sur mes gardes, je décidai d'attendre mon assaillant.  
Une goutte s'écrasa sur mon front, puis une autre et encore et encore et comme programmée par une suite exponentielle, des milliers de tonnes d'eau se déversaient sur nos têtes ; ou du moins c'est ce que je pensai. En effet, il me fallut un moment, mais après quelques instants, je reconnu l'odeur métallique du sang.  
Je dirigeai à nouveau mon regard vers l'épais brouillard, et vit qu'il n'approchait plus. Soudain, j'eus extrêmement mal au ventre et, tombant à genoux, je me mis à vomir. Je rouvris les yeux, et découvris avec effroi que j'avais régurgité une matière rouge et grouillante. Un autre haut le cœur se fit sentir, et cette fois-ci, en plus de ce qui me sembla être des parasites, mon cœur encore battant se retrouvait en dehors de mon corps, juste devant mes yeux et ces choses ne tardèrent pas à s'y attaquer.

\- « y.../n... » appela une voix que je connaissais pas. Je relevai la tête, et rencontrai une paire d'yeux carmins.

 _BIIIP BIIIIP BIIIIP_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, encore secouée parce dont j'avais 'rêvé'. Je regardai mon réveil ; huit heure. Je me levai, fit un crochet par la salle de bain, me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et descendis déjeuner. Avalon était au téléphone, et il me sembla que c'était un appel du lycée.

\- « Comment ça Keith n'est pas venu en cours cette semaine ?! Ohhhh il va m'entendre celui-là ! »

'Il faudra vraiment que j'ai une conversation avec lui'


	5. Chapter 5

Trois jours avaient passés, et chaque soir une nouvelle dispute éclatait ; une fois pour une mauvaise note, une fois pour les chaussures dans l'entrée... mais là où j'ai vraiment eu mal au cœur pour lui, c'est la soir même où sa mère avait appris qu'il séchait les cours... téléphone, télé, console, livres... tout y était passé, même son repas du soir.  
Vers vingt heure, sa mère alla se coucher pendant que je finissais de faire la vaisselle. Une demi-heure plus tard, je montai et, en passant devant la chambre de Keith, j'entendis des sanglots. Je fis demi-tour, allai à la cuisine, pris un paquet de biscuits ainsi qu'un verre et remontai. Je m'arrêtai devant sa chambre et toquai doucement.

\- « Keith, je peux entrer ?... » demandai-je. Comme personne ne me répondit, j'entrai et le trouvai assit, recroquevillé sur sa chaise de bureau. Je m'approchai en silence, posai l'assiette et le verre sur son bureau, et quand je vis qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

\- « Eh, frenchy... pourquoi tu fais ça ...? » me demanda-t-il alors même que j'allais passer la porte.

\- « On a tous nos problèmes... et parfois pour s'en défaire, il suffit juste d'un coup d'pouce... » répondis-je en m'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne répondit rien, alors je sortis, et fermai la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller Avalon. Juste avant que la porte ne soit totalement fermée, j'entendis un vague 'merci' venir de l'ado ; je lui souhaitai la bonne nuit.

Ce samedi, Keith rentra vers onze heure du matin. Il passa en coup de vent et monta directement dans sa chambre. Je venais de finir de nettoyer le miroir du salon, quand je vis dans le reflet quelque chose de rouge sur la moquette du couloir de l'entrée. Je m'en approchai, et vis que c'était du sang ; quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me relevai, et montai à l'étage pour voir si tout allait bien.  
Un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. J'y entrai, et je trouvai Keith, les jointures des doigts en sang, le visage égratigné de part en part avec un œil au beurre noir déjà gonflé.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? » demandai-je en m'avançant à grand pas du garçon et en prenant son visage dans mes mains pour inspecter les dommages.

\- « C'est rien, laisse-moi... » répondit-il en se dégageant. J'insistai, et le fis asseoir sur un tabouret pendant que je m'occupais de ses plaies.

\- « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'en parler... ? Tu sais parfois parler avec quelqu'un qu'on connais très peu- » je m'arrêtai ; il pleurait.  
J'allai chercher un paquet de mouchoirs, l'ouvris et lui en tendis un. Il se moucha et continua de pleurer. Attendrie par un tel moment de faiblesse, je le pris dans mes bras et essayais de le calmer du mieux que je pouvais... j'avais bien fait ça pour Jack, pourquoi pas pour lui ?

\- « Tu promets de rien dire à personne ? » demanda-t-il une fois ses sanglots calmés. J'acquiesçai ; et il me raconta tout.

Tout avait débuté au milieu de sa première année au lycée ; il avait des potes et un en particulier qui étrangement lui plaisait de plus en plus. Chose qu'il trouvait encore plus étrange, c'était ce manque d'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour les photos de femmes nues que ses potes mataient pendant la récrée. Vers la fin de l'année, il se prit à observer les garçons des douches avec un peu trop d'insistance, mais surtout, il avait énormément de mal à ne pas loucher sur un de ses amis ; un certain Mathew.  
Au début, il s'était dit que c'était juste une phase, puis quand il vit une fille embrasser son meilleur ami, il senti le dard de la jalousie se planter dans son cœur. Il ne les lâchait pas du regard ; il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais quand ces deux là s'embrassaient, il avait juste envie de vomir !  
Plus tard, il se surprit à rêver de Mathew, lui tenir la main à la place de sa copine, le faire rire avec une blague, le prendre dans ses bras... mais chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans la réalité, il voyait que la place entre ses bras était déjà prise.  
Alors pendant plus de deux ans, il tâcha de rester à l'écart, de ne plus le fixer si longtemps, de ne plus se bercer d'illusions. Puis, il y a quelques semaines, en allant chercher le pain, il surprit la petite copine de Mathew avec un autre type l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Choqué par une telle trahison, il prit une photo des deux, et l'envoya à son ami maintenant cocu.  
Le lendemain, son ami vint chez lui dépité ; elle lui manquait beaucoup et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'elle l'ait balancé pour un autre. Keith tenta donc de le consoler, mais sans trop s'en rendre compte, il lui avoua quelque chose qui choqua son ami, au point de le faire se lever et partir en courant de la chambre ; c'était le jour de mon arrivée.  
Depuis ce jour, Mathew passa son temps à l'éviter ; il le bloqua sur Facebook, changea de groupe pour les travaux pratique et s'arrangea même pour changer de place dans toutes le matières où les deux se trouvaient à côté ; mais le plus douloureux était à venir.  
IL y a quelques jours, en ouvrant allant à son casier, il se retrouva devant une porte défoncée, ses affaires déchirées et parsemées deci-delà dans la salle. Et, en guise de coup de grâce, il trouva le mot 'queer' ou 'pédé' inscrit au marqueur indélébile sur la porte métallique ainsi que sur toutes les affaires qui semblaient encore utilisables.

A ce moment, s'est pleures redoublèrent, et il se jeta dans mes bras. Pauvre garçon, lui qui n'avait rien fait de mal, lui qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection avait été relégué au rang de criminel pour un crime qui n'en était pas un... 'après tout, même si déviance et préférence rimes, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles se valent !' pensai-je en le consolant du mieux que je pus.

\- « Et qui aurait ébruité ça à ton avis ? Lui demandai-je lui caressant les cheveux.

\- « C'est pas lui si c'est ce que tu penses... non, ils s'en sont aussi pris à lui... » dit-il après s'être calmé.

\- « Alors ça pourrait être la fille avec qui il traînait avant et qui a voulu se venger de toi, après tout tu es celui qui l'a dénoncée... » dis-je en pleine réflexion.

\- « C'est possible... » répondit-il. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce et alors que je m'apprêtai à lui proposer mon aide, nous entendîmes la porte de l'entrée se fermer.  
Je regardai l'heure, et vis qu'il était déjà midi passé. Je donnais une tape sur l'épaule de Keith, et descendis à la cuisine où Avalon était déjà. Bien sûr, histoire de ne pas déroger à la règle, le gamin se fit encore engueuler, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour avoir déchirer son nouveau pantalon. Après cette petite crise de nerf, Avalon se calma et nous finîmes de manger en silence.  
Par pitié pour le gamin, et en sachant qu'Avalon serait là toute la journée, je lui proposai d'aller faire les courses, et comme punition, de me laisser emmener Keith pour qu'il porte les sacs.  
Ravie, Avalon nous laissa sortir et une fois dans la voiture ; j'entendis le gamin soupirer.

\- « Et si on fêtait cet instant de liberté par un peu de musique ? » proposai-je en souriant. IL acquiesça,et c'est sur la merveilleuse chanson 'On the highway to Hell' que nous partîmes en direction du supermarché, et que par la même occasion, je tâcherais avec mon 'guide' de trouver la maison des Grossman.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme nous avions pris la voiture, nous dûmes remonter tout Isle of Dogs en longeant la rive nord de la Tamise vers l'ouest. Nous roulions sur la A13, puis la A101 en passant devant ST. James Gardens, là nous prîmes la A200 puis à gauche dans Neptune Street, à droite dans Albion Street jusqu'au Nisa Local. Le trajet nous pris environ vingt minutes et nous aurions très bien pu allez au Asda... mais Avalon me l'avais fermement déconseillée apparemment les produits étaient de trop mauvaise qualité, et ces critères s'appliquaient également au Clifton Express, quant au cas du Ru Yi Oriental... Keith m'a fait subrepticement signe de ne pas insister.

Nous voilà donc au Nisa Local, un petit bâtiment de brique avec un toit en tuiles à deux étages, entouré d'un petit muret retenant des buissons qui auraient certainement gagné à êtres mieux entretenus. Je me garai, sortis de la voiture et allai chercher un sac dans le coffre quand j'entendis un bruit métallique derrière moi. Je me retournai en sursaut, et vis ce qui me sembla être un mélange raté entre un chien, un chat et un corbeau, le tout ayant la lèpre. Ses pattes antérieure et postérieure gauches, était bien plus petites et massives que celles de droite, et donnaient à sa démarche un aspect infirme, mais le plus dérangeant, était la longue langue en lambeau qui pendait de son museau trop court et de sa mâchoire inférieure déboîtée.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus car, même si sa morphologie me parut être un désavantage certain pour la course, j'avais depuis longtemps compris qu'avec ces choses là, raisonner logiquement n'était pas forcément une solution en sois. Une goutte de sueur coula sur ma tempe une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- « Eh frenchy, vous avez jamais vu de chat en France ? » dit-il moqueur. ÇA UN CHAT ?! Je me tournai à nouveau vers cette chose et vis un chat à la place...'je perds la boule, j'suis vraiment en train de devenir chtarbée !'.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et, sans trop prêter attention à ce que je faisais, je me contentai de suivre Keith en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je vois des monstres là où il n'y en a pas, je fait cauchemars sur cauchemars, j'ai imaginer ma sœur possédées et en lambeaux et je me suis même laissée allez en présence de Jack... mais était-il seulement réel ? Je veux dire, si les autres ne voient pas ces monstres mais seulement des éléments d'une vie banale, alors tout ça l'opéra, Jack, les apparitions, les monstres... tout ! Tout ça ne serait que le fruit de mon imagination... ' Je me regardai dans la vitre d'une armoire réfrigérante et traçai alors la marque sur ma joue droite. Mais dans ce cas, cette cicatrice, d'où venait-elle ? Et la manivelle ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas rêver ma vie à ce point là !

\- « Eh, je vais chercher des pois, tu peux t'occuper de la farine et des pommes ? » j'acquiesçai et partis vers le rayon des fruits et légumes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avais-je baissé ma garde à ce point lundi soir ? C'est vrai, comment avais-je pu me laisser approcher par Jack sans rien dire. A ce moment, je me rappelai même avoir trouvé sa présence agréable... Je me dégoûtais ! Un type qui se touche devant une dissection, qui plante ses pouces dans les orbites d'une personne comme s'il jouait avec de la pâte à modeler, qui transforme tout ce qu'il touche en cauchemar... comment avais-je pu être calme et contente adossée à un tel personnage ?! Je me penchai pour attraper un filet de pommes et quelque chose de brillant entra dans mon champ de vision la manivelle.

Je la pris en main, et la contemplai un moment peut-être, avais-je juste envie de croire en celui qu'il avait été... celui qu'Isaac avait connu dans sa jeunesse, celui avec qui j'avais ris dans ces moments de joie... Une larme coula je l'essuyai.

Je n'avais pas le droit d'être si sentimentale... pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce que Liz avait vécu... mais l'avait-elle seulement vécue ? C'est vrai avais-je seulement rêvé ce lien entre Jack et Liz ? Se connaissaient-ils vraiment ? Et si oui, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait contre elle en dehors de l'opéra ?

Cette histoire avait de moins en moins de sens, et alors que je cherchais le rayon où se trouvaient les farines, j'eus l'impression de 'voir' une onde de choc se propager dans la rangée. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, et inspectai les étagères dans l'espoir de trouver mon bonheur. Je finis par mettre la main sur la farine que la liste m'indiquait et, au moment où je la rapprochait de mes yeux pour vérifier sa composition, une autre onde traversa le rayon et je vis des tas de petites choses rouges et grouillantes remonter du paquet et tout le long de mon bras. Par réflexe, je le lâchai et reculai avec un hoquet de surprise.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Keith le paquet en main.

\- « Je... j'ai crus voir une araignée sur le paquet... j'ai une peur bleue de ces trucs... » mentis-je. Je me sentais bête, mais l'excuse sembla lui convenir et, après l'avoir mis dans son sac, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse.

Quelques instants après que nous ne soyons sortis, Keith reçu quelque chose à la tête. Une bande de crétins, l'insultaient, le sifflaient et le huaient. Ils l'appelaient 'l'erreur de la nature', le 'pédé' et lui demandèrent même quel goût avait une bite. Keith ne répondait pas, mais je vis qu'outre le sang qui coulait de la plaie sur son front, des larmes s'y ajoutaient peu à peu.

Ils finirent par se rapprocher, je me mis alors devant Keith mais d'un coup, leur têtes devinrent celles de monstres et je fus figée sur place. Voyant cela, le mastodonte du groupe m'envoya valser à deux mètres sur le côté.

Je me remis assez vite et en me relevant, je vis la manivelle sortir de mon T-shirt. J'entendis des gémissements et en levant la tête, je vis qu'ils commençaient à le battre leurs traits distordus abâtardis par l'étrange courbe de leur sourires carnassiers.

Déterminée, j'enlevai mon collier, enroulai la corde autour de mon poing en en attachant le bout à la manivelle qui faisait office de pendentif, et sprintai vers le groupe. Leur faces répugnantes étaient toujours présentes à mes yeux, et ne faisaient qu'empirer, mais déterminée à défendre le gamin, je préparai mon poing, et le plantai dans la mâchoire béante et pleine de pustules de celui qui le tenait pas le col. On entendis un craquement horrible, et tous se reculèrent. Les os de ma main tremblaient le choc de l'impacte encore présent dans mon organisme. Ma main était couverte de sang, et ma joue avait raclé contre le goudron de la route.

\- « CE GAMIN EST SOUS MA PROTECTION ALORS LE PREMIER QUI L'EMMERDE JE LUI OFFRE LE RAVALEMENT DE FAÇADE ! » annonçai-je en préparant mon poing armé. A ce moment, ils se mirent à rire. Je pris ça pour une invitation et mis une droite au premier qui se présentait, l'envoyant la tête la première dans les poubelles.

Mais je savais qu'avec de tels gens, une démonstration de force ne serait pas une solution au problème, non, avec ce genre de gusses, il fallait la jouer plus fine. Alors, imitant Jack du mieux que je le pu, je ramenai mon poing ensanglanté vers moi, en léchai la surface, et une fois chose faite, me mis à glousser puis à rire d'un rire hystérique.

Oh l'expression sur leur visage à ce moment là... inestimable !

L'instant d'après, je les vis partir en courant. Mon show fini, je remis mon collier et me précipitai au prêt de Keith qui avait bien souffert.

\- « Ça va, rien de cassé ? » demandai-je en l'aidant à se relever. Il était moins amoché que ce matin, mais ça n'avait pas non plus amélioré son profil. J'avais prévu de faire le tour des vieilles bâtisses et bars de l'ancienne banlieue londonienne, mais dans l'état dans lequel il était, j'eus vite fait de me raviser et le ramenais à la maison.

\- « Euh... y/n c'est ça ? » j'acquiesçai. « merci de m'avoir aidé... juste d'où tu as tiré cette idée de rire comme une cinglée, t'avais vraiment l'air d'une psychopathe ! » dit-il d'un ton excité. Je le regardai brièvement, mais ne répondis rien. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, et dans ma tête, je me préparai à faire face à la réaction d'Avalon.

 _\- Ellipse -_

Nous étions tous deux sur le seuil de la porte, sac à la main. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvris la porte, et la tint pour laisser entrer Keith. Il était déjà presque quatre heure, et Avalon était assise devant le poste de télévision et faisait, me sembla-t-il, des mots-croisés. Quand elle releva la tête, son visage passa d'inexpressif à un état de choc qui fit pendre ses bajoues sur son double menton et le rose de ses joues, monter à ses tempes.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ?! Je vous envoie pour faire les courses et vous revenez comme si vous aviez fait la Grande Guerre ! » s'écria-t-elle entre la colère et le désespoir. Je lui expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé, en omettant la partie plus intime impliquant son fils, et elle se leva en priant son dieu à voix haute de punir les pécheurs, puis lui demanda de leur pardonner et de les remettre dans le droit chemin... un sketch vous dis-je.

La laissant dans son délire religieux, je pris Keith à part et désinfectai encore une fois ses blessures, et fis de même pour les miennes. Avalon ayant appelé Keith pour l'aider, je restais seule dans la salle de bain... seule avec mes souvenirs. Je repassai encore une fois mes doigts sur ma cicatrice, et remarquai que des marques de brûlure ornaient la première phalange de chacun de mes doigts sur la main avec laquelle j'avais frappé ces types la manivelle m'avait encore brûlée... encore une mauvaise blague de Jack ! Je mis de la pommade dessus, et descendis pour aider à ranger les courses.

Après ça, j'aidai Keith avec ses devoirs, puis rangeai le linge qu'Avalon avait repassé et fis les vitres. Pendant toutes ces activités, des visions m'assaillirent, mais bien déterminée à agir le plus normalement possible, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas trop y faire attention et même quand des tas de petites choses rouges se mirent à grimper le long des vitres, je continuai inlassablement à faire ce qu'on m'avait demandée c'est choses n'étaient que le fruit de mon esprit, rien de plus et rien de moins !

Nous mangeâmes, et ce fut encore pire mon assiette de légumes et ma tranche de jambon furent remplacés par une tête de mouton à moitié dévorée dont les yeux vitreux me fixaient continuellement, et cette fois-ci, je fus tellement dégoûtée que je m'excusai et une fois mon assiette débarrassée, me mis au lit.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette nuit là, étrangement, je me retrouvai dans la tente principale du cirque monochrome, dos à l'entrée. N'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à me jeter dans la gueule du loup, je voulus sortir, mais au moment même où j'allais poser un pied dehors, je manquai de m'empaler sur le nez de Jack.  
Surprise, je reculai avec hâte et tombai en arrière. Un instant plus tard, il se laissa tomber en vrille ; ses bras toujours accrochés à l'armature qui maintenait encore l'entrée dans un état convenable. Couchée au sol, je me redressai sur mes coudes, encore sous le choc.

\- **« Ahh~ alors chérie, je t'ai manquée ? Six jours maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vu... »** dit-il d'une voix chantante. 'Minute, six jours ! Je suis sûre qu'il oubliait complètement lundi, et tous les autres jours où il m'avait fait vivre un véritable enfer !'. **« Allez, maintenant que tu es bien reposée et histoire de rattraper tout ce temps, je te propose un j- »**

\- « T'es foutrement gonflé ! » criai-je en me relavant. « 'Six jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu' tu te fous de moi ?! Depuis ses six sois-disant jours d'absence, ces saloperies de visions ne m'ont pas quittée d'une semelle ! Tu dis m'avoir permis de prendre du repos mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes putains de cauchemars étaient terrifiants au possible ! À vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui de toi ou moi est fou, peut-être même les d- » je n'eus pas le temps de finir, il était devant moi, son long nez frôlant mon cartilage et ses yeux rivés sur les miens.

\- **« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te faire des reproches chérie... j'ai pas pour habitude de recoller mes jouets et encore moins la patience de laisser la colle sécher... ET CERTAINEMENT PAS PENDANT UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE ! »** au même moment, il m'attrapa par la mâchoire, et me souleva à sa hauteur, puis en me regardant encore une fois dans le blanc des yeux je vis que les flammes de rage qui y étaient auparavant, s'étaient calmées d'elles-mêmes. Il me reposa, mais ne me laissa pas partir pour autant.

En effet, son emprise sur mon bras, bien que plus 'douce', n'était pas pour autant empreinte de tendresse, ou du moins pas celle dont j'avais entendu parler. J'aurais volontiers essayé de m'échapper, mais même si j'étais parvenue à tirer ma main de la sienne, le fait de ne rien voir, et de trébucher tous les deux mètres sur des objets jonchant le sol, n'auraient certainement pas été des atouts pour ma fuite. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis une porte grincer et, trébuchant sur ce que je pensais être une marche, je me heurtai à Jack qui s'était arrêté. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il me pris par la taille, et me souleva dans les airs pour ensuite me poser sur un meuble en bois.

\- **« Je ne sauterais pas si j'étais toi, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de laisser mes outils un peu partout... ce serait tellement dommage de t'abîmer. »** dit-il en gloussant. Dans le doute, et comme nous étions encore dans le noir, je pris la décision de rester à ma place... pour l'instant.  
Je l'entendis jurer en ancien anglais, pendant qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose. **« AHA ! »** s'écria-t-il victorieux, de quoi, je ne le savais pas encore.  
Juste après, j'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers moi, et je sentis qu'il était tout prêt. **« Garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te dise de les ouvrir, sinon tu pourrais rapidement les rejoindre. »** dit-il en mettant un doigt griffu sous mon menton. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir qui étaient ces 'les' dont il parlait, mais en obéissante petite captive, je hochai la tête ne sachant pas vraiment s'il me voyait ou non dans le noir. **« Bien »** s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Son entrain commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter et, alors que je m'attendais au pire, je vis soudain ses traits se dessiner dans la clarté d'une allumette au souffre dont l'odeur parvenait jusqu'à mon nez. Il l'écarta alors de son visage, et après qu'elle se soit éteinte, je vis des formes étranges se former dans le noir. Concentrée sur ces dernières, je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsque je sentis le meuble s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids d'un nouveau spectateur. Avec cette faible source de lumière, je parvins à voir vaguement les mouvements de Jack qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi je ne l'avais jamais vu si excité !

Il ne tenait pas en place; ses mains tremblaient comme si, en essayant de se rejoindre, une force les empêchait de se toucher, et ses jambes battaient également dans le vide, comme celles d'un enfant impatient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je trouvais cette attitude adorable !

Je retournai mon attention vers le 'spectacle', et le côté adorable de la chose s'évapora plus vite qu'une goutte d'eau à midi en plein cagnard dans le désert du Sahara.

Une dizaine de lanternes étaient accrochées au plafond, mais il me sembla, que certaines avaient un aspect humain légèrement dérangeant. Soudain, je sentis des plumes frôler mon épaule. Je décidai alors de m'écarter un peu de mon hôte mais, peu après, des griffes se refermèrent lentement sur mon épaule gauche, et me ramenèrent encore plus près du clown.  
'Bon, les lumières tamisées pour conclure; c'est un bon point, les avoir fabriquées; c'est encore mieux, mais même si ça marche dans un rendez-vous galant, je dois avouer que la provenance douteuse des matériaux ainsi que le caractère instable de mon hôte ne me mettaient pas vraiment dans l'ambiance...'

\- **« Jolies non ? »** demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

\- « C'est... euh... très... personnel et... unique... » dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de me défaire un peu de son étreinte.

\- **« Quatre heures de travail par tête ! Il fallait d'abord les décapiter, sauf la quatrième que tu avais déjà préparé pour moi, puis il a fallu que je les vide de toute substance susceptible de pourrir- »** à cet instant, je n'écoutais plus. 'Que j'avais prépa- OH non... la fille de l'opéra !' Toutes ses têtes, c'étaient celles des monstres contre lesquels je m'étais battue il y a quatre ans... un frisson me parcouru.

Il remonta l'une de ses jambes, et me souleva pour me placer sur ses genoux et bon Dieu si la seule chose désagréable ici était d'avoir l'impression d'être assise sur un rocher de silex, le pire résidait dans la volonté de Jack de me faire suffoquer, consciemment ou non, entre ses bras.

\- « Eh, tu peux desserrer un peu j'étouffe ! » dis-je entre deux inspirations. Son étreinte se fit moins oppressante, et finalement, une goulée d'air parvint enfin à mes poumons sans trop de difficultés.  
Malgré tout, l'espace où je me trouvais, n'était pas suffisant pour me permettre de bouger ou de descendre de ses genoux osseux, alors, me calant du mieux que je pus sans trop faire contact, je me mis à observer les lanternes qui, peu à peu, me semblèrent devenir de plus en plus petite et floues et ce, au point de ne plus les voir.


	8. Chapter 8

A mon plus grand bonheur, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre d'Otterswiller... alors tout ça ; Keith, l'Angleterre, l'opéra, la maniv- A ce moment, je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon torse... Minute, si cette manivelle réagit à la présence de Jack... alors pourquoi elle ne m'a pas brûlé quand j'étais carrément entourée par lui ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! 'Bonjour c'est pour une livraison au nom de 'Logique', Ah nom désolée mais il n'y a pas de 'Logique' ici !' me dis-je à voix haute.  
A ce moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas, et vis que Liz s'était arrêtée devant ma chambre. Lui souriant, je me levai d'un bon, et me jetai sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. A cet instant, j'entendis quelque chose se briser, alors quand je regardai autour de nous, je vis que tout, du sol jusqu'au plafond était fissuré. Puis, soudain, toutes fentes se rejoignirent et, dans un tintement cristallin, tout s'effondra pour ne laisser que l'obscurité pour nous abriter.

\- _« y/...n... »_ appela-t-elle faiblement. Il me sembla toutefois qu'une deuxième m'avait parlée en même temps. Je sentis alors ses petits doigts me serrer ; enfin elle m'acceptait. J'étais si heureuse à ce moment... j'aurais pu mourir de joie... _« tu le préfères à moi c'est ça …. ?»_ ajouta-t-elle comme un reproche.

\- « Mais qui je pourrais bien te préférer ? Tu es ma petite sœur ! La seule et unique L- » je ne finis pas ma phrase, car je l'entendis pleurer.

\- _« 'Qui tu pourrais me préférer ?', mais tu devrais le savoir non... y/n ? »_ insinua-t-elle, sa voix de plus en plus froide. _« TU OSES ME DIRE QUE TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE QUI EST ENTRAIN DE PRENDRE CE QUI EST MIEN DANS TON CŒUR ?! »_ hurla-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans ma chair. A ce moment, et alors que la manivelle me brûlait, je vis sa tête reculer à la façon d'un cobra prêt à attaquer. Je lui décochai immédiatement et sans vraiment réfléchir une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. Toutefois, ce coup ne délogea pas ses doigts de mon dos, et fit simplement faire un 180 à sa tête.

\- _« y/...-n...~ »_ appela-t-elle d'une voix chantante et cette fois-ci, définitivement doublée par quelqu'un d'autre. A ce moment, j'attrapai ses bras, et les écartai de toutes mes forces. Une fois ses doigts dégagés, je lui mis un coup de tête qui la fit tomber sur son dos, son visage sur le sol et me jetai sur elle pour en finir. Je pris alors la manivelle, l'arrachai de mon cou et la brandis à deux mains à la façon d'un poignard ; cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserais pas faire par ces vis- !

\- « Grande... sœur... » appela-t-elle plaintive, sa tête tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que ses traits me soient tous visibles ; Liz était de retour. A cet instant, je sentis que mon emprise sur mon arme se relâchait ; je tremblais. Comment pouvais-je seulement penser à tuer ma propre sœur ?! J'abaissai quelque peu mon arme, mais à ce moment, je sentis la brûlure du métal sur mes doigts. 'ce n'est pas Liz, ce n'est pas Liz, ce truc n'est pas ma sœur, CETTE PUTAIN DE CHOSE NE SERA JAMAIS LIZ !' hurlai-je dans ma tête. Mais, même avec ça, mes bras ne s'abaissèrent pas d'un pouce. Je- je ne pouvais pas... comment... comment pourrais-je m'y résoudre... une larme coula ; la mienne.  
Soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'enserrer à la taille,

\- _« Je t'ai eue~... »_.

Je rouvris mes yeux, et vis que ses jambes s'étaient dégagées et m'avaient encerclées le torse. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la force qu'elle exerça sur ses membres postérieurs me fit perdre l'équilibre et, sans raison apparente, le sol qui auparavant était meuble, se transforma en une matière gluante et poisseuse dans laquelle je m'enfonçais rapidement.  
Comme dans des sables mouvants, cette chose m'engloutit d'une traite, me laissant le peu d'air que j'avais réussi à conserver de mes derniers instants à la surface, mais qui ne ferait certainement que de prolonger mon agonie respiratoire.  
Alors que je retenais mon souffle, je sentis que quelque chose venait de m'attraper, et me tirait de plus en plus vite vers le fond et au moment où cette chose m'écrasa la taille et que je sentis mes poumons s'emplir de cette substance, je me réveillais en sursaut, mes mains, comme préparées à subir un choc.

\- « C'est pas possible... c'est pas possible...ça peut pas arriver c'était pas elle... c'était pas elle...» murmurai-je recroquevillée en me tenant la tête.

\- **« Une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité... »** dit une voix juste au dessus de moi. Je relevai la tête, et vis que j'étais toujours à la même place qu'avant, seulement avec les deux jambes de Jack de part et d'autre, et ses bras autour de moi.

\- « Mais c'est pas de ton époque 'Sherlock Holmes'... » remarquai-je.

\- **« On ne peut pas être artiste sans inspiration, et avec mon niveau de lecture, je n'ai jamais réussi à aller plus loin que cette phrase... rhhaaa tous ces maudits mots ; ils ne veulent jamais dire la même chose, n'ont jamais le même orthographe ! Ça me donne juste envie de décapité tout un orphelinat ! »** se plaignit-il d'un air renfrogné. Sans la partie référant à un massacre d'enfant, cette réaction était vraiment... 'mignonne', mais je me gardai bien de le lui faire remarquer... j'étais un peu trop près pour m'y risquer.  
Après son 'intervention', Jack ne se manifesta plus pendant un bon moment, et alors que je l'avais presque oublié, je sentis quelque chose de relativement lourd se poser sur mon épaule. J'y jetai un coup d'œil, et me rendis compte que c'était la tête de Jack, et que ses yeux étaient clos.  
Pas de grimace, pas de sourire carnassier, pas même un sourcil froncé, pour une fois, il semblait parfaitement calme... presque, normal.  
A cet instant, et alors que je m'apprêtai à faire quelque chose d'insensé, l'idée même qu'il puisse se réveiller en sursaut et me découper dans un de ses changements d'humeur ne me traversa même pas l'esprit.  
Doucement, je déplaçai une mèche de cheveux qui me chatouillait le front depuis un moment, puis, comme animée par une volonté propre, ma main s'approcha délibérément de son œil droit, l'image de son visage craquelé, aux fissures rougeoyantes, encore présente en ma mémoire. J'en retraçais les lignes sans jamais oser toucher la surface blanche et lisse 'Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Ce type m'a balancée d'un mur à l'autre, a poursuivi ma sœur, m'a fait vivre un véritable cauchemar pendant ces quatre dernières années et cerise sur le gâteau ; il organise un 'rencard' et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire au sujet de l'invitation ! Plus vite je me débarrasserais de lui, mieux ça vaudra, au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter ses illus-... minute, 'ses' illusions ?'br /C'était vrai, il n'avait rien tenté contre moi, et l'un de ces cauchemars venait de survenir en sa présence sans qu'il ne rit ou quoi que soit d'autre... de plus, la manivelle ne m'avait pas brûlée en sa présence, contrairement à toutes les fois où je vivais ces hallucinations... alors, se pourrait-il qu'il ai dit la vérité ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'y soit pour rien dans ces apparitions ?

Plus j'y pensais, et moins je le croyais coupable ; s'il voulait réellement me détruire, il aurait eu tout le temps de le faire, maintenant compris ! Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait...  
Mais Jack aimait à faire souffrir ses victimes mentalement comme physiquement, et soudain, mon regard s'assombrit ; ses actes de 'gentillesse', ses approches maladroites et mal venues, ce comportement protecteur... se pourrait-il... 'NON ! Il a sans doute quelque chose derrière la tête' je tournai mon regard hargneux et méfiant vers son visage endormi 'Il joue avec moi, avec mes sentiments, avec mon...'

\- **« Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à regarder les gens dormir y/n~ »** gloussa-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

\- « Je ne faisais que garder un œil sur un danger potentiel... » argumentai-je en détournant le regard.

\- **« La larve qui partage ton sang va bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... »** annonça-t-il en calant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je frissonnai mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de me sentir vidée de toute substance, je sentis comme une bouffée de chaleur me monter à la tête ; comme lorsque l'on se retrouve devant sa classe pour la première fois et que l'on doit se présenter à tout le monde. C'était stupide, une telle réaction n'avait pas lieu d'être, et même si cette position était embarrassante, elle était bien plus malsaine qu'autre chose ; et de loin !  
Je ne pouvais quand même pas... non, ce n'était même pas une option... c'était déjà suffisamment dure de continuer à le détester en ressentant de la compassion à son égare, alors maintenant.… ÇA !  
'NON JE NE TOMBERAIS PAS DANS SON PIÈGE ! S'IL VEUT ME VOIR ME TORTURER, IL VA ÊTRE DÉÇU ! IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE RESSENTE PLUS QUE DE LA PITIÉ POUR LUI ! JAMAIS PLUS !' hurlai-je mentalement.

\- «C'est pas la peine de jouer le repenti avec moi Jack ; c'est pas de la gentillesse intéressée qui me fera changer d'avis sur toi » dis-je le cœur inexplicablement serré. Je regrettais bientôt ses paroles, car d'un coup, je me retrouvais à terre, tailladée par les innombrables outils qui y étaient éparpillés.

\- **« A 'jouer le repenti' ? 'Gentillesse intéressée' ?! ALORS C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE SUIS ? UN JOUET QUI NE FAIT QUE TUER ENCORE ET ENCORE SANS RAISON, AUCUNE ?! QUI ES-TU POUR ME JUGER ?! QUI ES-TU POUR SAVOIR CE DONT J'AI ENVIE, CE QUE JE RESSENS ?! J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE UN CŒUR DE MONSTRE, MAIS MOI AU MOINS J'EN AI UN ! »** hurla-t-il dans une colère noir. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas lourd, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me saisir par le cou, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il était profondément choqué par quelque chose. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose qui grésillait derrière moi, et la manivelle se mis tout à coup à chauffer. br /Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, que je me retrouvai à nouveau entre les griffes de Jack, en face de deux grands yeux rouges et fourmillants.


	9. Chapter 9

Paniquée, les pieds dans le vide, je me cramponnais aux bras de Jack qui reculait de plus en plus et de façon saccadée. A vrai dire, je me sentais affreusement impuissante, démunie, coincée entre ces deux maîtres de l'horreur. Soudain, je sentis que quelque chose venait de se refermer sur ma jambe, et l'instant d'après, je fus tirée un grand coup hors de l'étreinte de Jack mais toujours cramponnée à son bras. D'un geste vif et violent, Jack me tira à lui et coupa se qui m'avais attrapé la à la cheville. Malheureusement pour moi, comme au jeu de la corde, je fus projetée avec force dans les airs, et ce, à cause de la force élastique qui s'était accumulée dans le système qui me comprenait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rompe. Comptant sur mes réflexes, je me préparai à entrer en collision avec le sol, mais soudain, je me sentis aspirée et retombai sur mon lit.

 _-Ellipse-_

Depuis mon 'retour' dans ma chambre, mon cerveaux fourmillait d'idées, de pensées, de doutes... si cette chose était ce qui avait provoqué ces cauchemars et autres visions, et si elle voulait m'enlever à Jack, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Pourquoi être allez jusque sur le terrain d'un autre pour prendre... mais suis-je bête... c'était ça l'idée ! Montrer au maître des lieux qu'il y avait un concurrent de taille !

En y repensant, ma situation avant que je ne soit éjectée, me fit horriblement penser à une dispute entre deux gamins l'un voulant le jouet de l'autre et finisse, si match nul par déchirer et abîmer l'objet de leur convoitise au point de ne plus en vouloir après coup... 'j'ai rarement vu plus flatteur !'

Et c'est Jack qui me parlait de 'jouet sans raison' il était bien placé pour-  
A ce moment, mon cœur se serra, et je me remémorai ses paroles, son indignation, sa colère...Je me sentis si coupable, tellement coupable, coupable à en crever !

Il ne m'avait rien fait, ou du moins pas directement... Juste deux trois coupures et Liz elle n'avait rien, pas une séquelle, pas même un souvenir... Certes il m'avait suivi partout depuis l'opéra, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment attenté à ma vie, il m'avait même laissée une semaine de repos... et... il m'avait sauvée... ? 'NON ! REPRENDS TOI BORDEL, TU AS VU DE QUOI IL EST CAPABLE, TU AS VU CE QU'IL A FAIT À CES GOSSES, AVEC LEUR CADAVRES... IL NE MÉRITE PAS QUE L'ON S'APITOIE SUR SON SORT !' me réprimandai-je intérieurement.

Et pourtant, mes larmes ne cessèrent de couler... comment pouvais-je me torturer à ce point pour ce... TYPE ?! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE MÊME LUI PARDONNER ?! APRÈS TOUT, UNE BONNE ACTION DE TEMPS À AUTRE N'ÉTAIT, AU MÊME TITRE QU'UNE INDULGENCE, PAS L'UNE DES VOIE DE LA RÉDEMPTION ! IL NE CHANGERAIT PAS UNE ÉTERNITÉ DE BOUCHERIE EN FABRIQUANT DES LANTERNES EN TÊTE ! JE DOUTAIS MÊME QU'UNE RECONVERSION EN MÈRE TÉRÉSA NE SOIT SUFFISANTE POUR EXCUSER UNE TELLE VIE DE BOUCHERIE !

MAIS SI C'ÉTAIT LE CAS, POURQUOI AVAIS-JE SI MAL ? Pourquoi ses mots me touchaient-ils à ce point ? Pourquoi avais-je ce besoin maladif de justifier ses actions... cette envie de croire en son humanité... ce besoin de voir autre chose qu'un monstre... 'pourquoi ?' me demandai-je suppliante. Un sanglot m'échappa, et j'entendis que l'on toquai à la porte.

\- « y/n ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix de Keith à peine audible. Je me levai, ouvris la porte et quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Je... j'ai entendu des pleurs, alors je me suis dit que si quelque chose te tracassait... après m'avoir écouté... je pouvais bien te rendre la pareille... » dit-il un peu gêné. Je lu souris du mieux que je pus, et le laissai entrer. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit, et il me toisa, attendant mon récit avec une expression sérieuse et inquiète.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais... » dis-je en entrelaçant mes doigts entre eux.

\- « Je peux toujours essayer de comprendre... tu m'as bien acceptée pour ce que je suis... pourquoi serait-ce différant pour toi ?

\- « Disons juste que c'est un peu plus complexe... et que même moi, je n'arrive pas à me fixer sur toute cette histoire... » dis-je en soupirant. Mais il me sembla déterminé à savoir et, ne voulant pas le froisser, je lui fit un petit résumé de ce qui m'était arrivé, tout en omettant le côté fantastique et les morceaux un peu trop macabres de l'affaire.

\- « T'en as chier ! Maintenant je comprend mieux... alors tous ces cauchemars, ce sont des moment de cette époque que tu revis... » demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai, recroquevillée sur le bord de mon lit.

\- « Oui, mais le fait est que maintenant que je l'ai revu, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... j-je ne sais plus quoi faire ni qui croire... » dis-je en sanglotant.

\- « Bon ce type là, Jack, faisons une liste de ce qu'il t'as fait il t'as forcé dans un jeux à mort, t'as causé une chier de cauchemars plus ignobles les uns que les autres et maintenant qu'il y a un autre type qui te cherche des noises, il joue les gardes du corps... c'est pas un bon plan... ça te retombera dessus tôt ou tard. » énuméra-t-il catégorique. Il avait un bon point, mais sans pouvoir lui dire tous le reste sans passer pour une folle, son raisonnement serait forcément faussé.

\- « Si seulement c'était si simple... » soupirai-je en laissant ma tête tomber sur mes bras croisés.

\- « Moi je pense que tu te fais un film... et si tu as vraiment quelque chose pour ce type, fais gaffe parce que ça ressemble quelque peu à un bon vieux syndrome de Stockholm... mais bon, je me trompe peut-être... après tout, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. » dit-il s'en alla, je regardai l'heure il devait aller en cours.

 _-Ellipse-_

Avalon m'avait encore une fois envoyée faire les courses au Nisa, alors faisant travailler ma mémoire, je parvins plus ou moins sans détour à retrouver le chemin que Keith m'avait fait prendre. Une fois arrivée, j'entrais dans le magasin, et pris tout ce que la liste m'indiquait. A ce moment, je passait devant des promos sur des articles d'été, dont des barbecues, des mini-extincteurs, des chaises en thèque , des gants anti-chaleur... Soudain, alors que j'allai retourner à la caisse, je vis quelque chose de rouge 'courir' sur les pavés blancs. Intriguée, je la suivais du regard, et vis qu'elle rejoignais tout un essaim sur le mur de crépi qui me faisait face. Alors que je m'apprêtais à fuir, je vis que ces 'insectes' se réunissaient en lettres sur la surface claire :

 _'Si tu veux revoir ton ami vivant,_

 _va immédiatement dans Deptford puis...'_

'Suis les insectes.' Je ne me sentais pas de faire une chasse au trésor, et encore moins de me jeter dans les griffes d'un ennemi dont je ne connaissais quasiment rien... mais si par amis, il voulait parler de Keith... pouvais-je seulement prendre le risque de le laisser avec une telle chose ? Pourrais-je seulement me regarder encore une fois dans un miroir après ça ? 'Non... je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'Isaac dans ce cas là...'. Je pris ma décision, une paire de ses gants anti-chaleur payait le tout et une fois la voiture chargée, j'envoyai un message à Avalon pour lui dire que j'aurais sans doute beaucoup de retard, et me mis en route vers Deptford.


	10. Chapter 10

Le trajet devait durer environ six minutes en passant par la A200 et si cet ami dont il parlait était Keith, il valait mieux que je me dépêche qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver... A environs une centaines de mètres de St Luke's Chruch, je vis que sa façade était couverte de points rouges mobiles. Je m'approchai, et vis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le clocher.

Je les suivis jusque devant la grande porte et m'arrêtai sur le seuil, une main prête à actionner la poignée, mais encore indécise. 'Allez y/n, c'est pas le moment de faiblir-' Mais encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui me disait que quelqu'un était vraiment là dedans ? Et si c'était juste un p-

A cet instant, mon portable se mis à vibrer. Je regardai, et vis qu'Avalon venait de m'envoyer un message :

\- « D'accord, mais si tu pouvais aller voir au lycée, Keith n'est pas rentré. Préviens-moi quand tu rentres. »

Bon... Keith n'est pas rentré, il n'a pas envoyé de message et y' a une infime 'chance' pour qu'il soit ici... mais s'il était juste en ret-

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant moi. Je restai toutefois à la même place, et alors que je que mon pendentif se mit à chauffer, je sentis que le sol bougeait sous mes pieds. Je perdis l'équilibre, et me retrouvai à quatre pattes sur un tapis de ses petites bestioles rouges que je crus reconnaître comme étant des blattes rouges; sans doute des femelles.

Mais étrangement, elles ne m'attaquèrent pas et se contentèrent de me faire entrer de force dans l'église. Après que les portes se soient fermées, et que les cafards m'eurent déposée, je me retrouvai dans le noir total. Il me sembla tout d'abord bizarre qu'il n'y ai aucun foyer lumineux dans une telle église, mais je soupçonnais les insectes d'obstruer les vitraux, Pourquoi ? : aucune idée, mais je n'étais pas pressée de savoir.

Encore au sol, j'enlevai la manivelle, maintenant trop chaude pour être portée, et la pris dans ma main gantée. Soudain, alors que les lieux semblaient déserts, j'entendis un gloussement mêlé au grésillement des insectes, mais ce ne pouvait-être Jack, sa voix était beaucoup plus rocailleuse et grave. Inquiète, je resserrai mes doigts sur le manche de la manivelle, et tentai tant bien que mal de voir dans les ténèbres.

\- _«Ahhh voici notre sauveuse... dis-moi pour qui es-tu venue... y/n ? »_ demanda une voix qui, malgré l'écho, me semblait étrangement familière.

\- « MONTREZ-VOUS SI VOUS ÊTES UN HOMME ! À MOINS QUE VOUS N'AILLEZ PEUR D'UNE 'PAUVRE FEMME' ! » lançai-je moqueuse avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait. L'instant d'après, je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller l'oreille,

\- _« Crois moi, si j'étais encore un homme, il y a bien des choses que je ferais à une 'simple femme' »_ roucoula-elle dans mon oreille, sa voix pleine de venin. Bon, Jack était malsain, mais ça pour sûr il avait de la concurrence ! _« Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... y/n qui es-tu venue secourir ? »_ demanda une dernière fois la voix avant de disparaître dans l'écho.

\- « JE SUIS LÀ POUR LE GAMIN ! C'EST LA SEULE RAISON DE MA PRÉSENCE ! JE NE SUIS VENUE QUE POUR LUI !» annonçai-je fermement. Un long silence passe ; un gloussement se fit entendre, puis de plus en hystérique, son rire ne fit que s'intensifier pour mourir en un éclair.

\- _« Ow~ elle n'est venue que pour le mioche... t'entends ça mon vieux, tu auras beau lui offrir tout ce que tu possèdes et la protéger de tous... elle ne te le rendra jamais... »_ dit-il une fois son fou rire calmé. 'Minute mais à qui il parle ?' me demandai-je intriguée. _« Ahhhh l'amour~ c'est tellement pitoyable... je ne te pensais pas faible et crédule à ce point... tu as beaucoup changé depuis ma mort... Jack... »_

A cet instant, le vitrail central fut éclairé, et une ombre crucifiée apparu devant moi. Jack était là ses membres immobilisés par des chandeliers transperçant les articulations de ses poignets, les clouant dans le mur de part et d'autre du vitrail. Sa tête était baissée, ses yeux invisibles aux miens, et son sourire absent. 'Jack …' murmurai-je incrédule. Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment avait-il pu se faire battre à ce point ? L'instant, d'après, sortant de l'ombre, une figure presque humaine et grouillante se rapprocha de son corps inerte et s'adossa à son épaule.

 _\- « Je te l'avais dit vieux frère... qu'elles soient frigides ou des chiennes en chaleur, toutes les femmes sont les mêmes, juste bonnes à êtres changées en bergères... »_ dit-il d'un ton lugubre.

\- _« Alors dis-moi, si tu es venue pour le gamin, »_ dit-il en faisant un signe de la main qui précéda l'arrivé d'une vague de blattes transportant un corps gémissant Keith !  
Elles le firent monter au niveau de la silhouette Keith et Jack, maintenant de part et d'autre de l'entité. _« tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à en finir avec ce bon vieux Jack ? Toi pour qui il n'est rien d'autre qu'un être méprisable et sans dignité aucune... hein, dis-moi, qui a su trouver grâce à tes yeux ? Un gamin que tu ne connais que depuis quelques jours, ou celui à l'origine de ton enfer ? »_ demanda-t-il en ricanant. Je ne savais quoi dire certes je ne connaissais Keith que depuis peu, mais le pauvre ne méritait pas d'êtres entraîné dans une telle histoire ! Quant à Jack...j'avais vraiment honte de moi, non... je me dégoûtais il m'avait offert une semaine de répit, une nuit complète de sommeil... il m'avait sauvée... Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus vite ramenée à la réalité par des cris perçants. Je relevai la tête, et vis que les cafards étaient en train d'attaquer lentement Keith et Jack.

La réverbération du lieu saint était telle, que les hurlements de douleur ainsi que les grésillements et infimes bruits de mastications parvenaient sans encombre à mes oreilles. Parfois, un sanglot me parvenait Jack souffrait aussi...

\- **« Ferme la gamin ! Tes cris de souffrance pourraient bien réveiller mon ami... »** dit Jack, un vague sourire se formant sur ses lèvres de jais ses yeux enfin visibles. Mes poings se serrèrent sur la manivelle, comment choisir ? Devrais-je encore trahir Jack et sauver un innocent ou bien passer l'éponge sur les agissements du clown et lui donner une seconde chance en abandonnant le gamin... ?

Les cris de Keith ne faisaient que s'intensifier, et versant une larme, je pris la décision de suivre mon cœur.

\- _« Alors~ ? Nous n'avons pas l'éterni- »_

\- « RELÂCHEZ LE GARÇON !... » Hurlai-je les poings serrés et la tête basse. Encore une fois, les rires se mélangèrent aux cris un frisson d'effroi me parcouru. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas regarder Jack dans les yeux... j'avais tellement honte de mon choix...

L'instant d'après, les cris avaient cessés, laissant le monopole du son aux grésillements et vague gloussements de la silhouette, sur laquelle, malgré ce sentiment de déjà vu, je ne parvenais à mettre un nom.

\- _« Très bien, je laisserais partir ce nuisible... mais tu devras d'abord tuer Jack... »_ dit-il sa voix aussi excitée qu'un enfant devant un cadeau à noël. _« Je ne libérerais le gosse que sous cette condition, alors y/n... toujours partante pour te débarrasser de ton cauchemar ? »_ demanda-t-il, ses yeux rouges et brillants grand ouverts, au point de les faire passer pour des ballons de rugby.

Je ne répondis rien, les yeux chevillés au sol, les jointures blanches d'avoir trop serré et le goût de sang dans ma bouche pour avoir trop mordu ma traîtresse de langue ; je me préparais à endosser le rôle de bourreau.

 _-« Qui ne dit mot consent ! »_ dit-il enjoué. Alors, se forma un escalier de blattes menant jusqu'à ma victime. Je restai en bas, tremblante, nauséeuse. Détruire une boîte c'était une chose, poignarder quelqu'un de conscient, qui vous a aidé plusieurs fois, c'en est une autre. _« Allez y/n, au travail... tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que son calvaire se poursuive... »_ ajouta-il, sa phrase suivi d'un vague cris de douleur de la part de Keith je n'avais plus le choix.

Les dents serrées, je me mis à gravir les marches chacune, me rapprochant de plus en plus de l'atrocité qu'il me fallait perpétrer sur un personne que je commençais enfin apprécier...

\- _« Tic, tac, petite fille... tic, tac »_ chantonnait la voix moqueuse en écho avec d'autres cris de Keith. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre ses bruits répugnants et déchirants, je gravis les quelques marches qu'il restait en un sprint, brandis mon 'arme' et, de tout mon poids, fendis la chair la mienne.

\- « Je suis désolée, tellement désolée... »murmurai-je dans un sanglot. Le temps me sembla s'être arrêté ; plus aucun son, à part la respiration de Jack et la mienne ne parvenaient à mes oreilles. Soudain, sorti de nul part, je sentis quelque chose de froid et humide sur mon front, je relevai alors quelque peu la tête, et tombai face à face avec des yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

Plus que lors de la vision de l'enfance d'Isaac, plus que lors de sa présumée mort et définitivement plus que devant Les Amours tragiques de Pyrame et Thisbée, je me mis à pleurer. Non pas de la souffrance qui parcourait tout mon bras, due à la manivelle que j'avais plantée dans ma main main qui, dans un élan protecteur, avait protégé son cœur de mon assaut. Il m'offrit un léger sourire, son nez frôlant le mien pour une fois, il ne fus pas le seul à souhaiter une telle proximité. Hésitante, je penchai ma tête sur le côté, la pointe de son nez frottant contre la cicatrice de ma joue je m'approchai.

\- _« AHAHAHAHAHA ENFIN ! ENFIN CETTE ENFLURE EST CANNÉE ! ENFIN, MOI, ISSAC GROSSMAN, JE RÉGNERAIS, MOI ET MOI SEUL SERAIT LE MAÎTRE DE TOUS LEURS CAUCHEMARS ! DE MAÎTRE DE LEURS PEURS JE SERAIS BIENTÔT CELUI DE TOUTE CETTE TERMITIÈRE GROUILLANTE ET RÉPUGNANTE ! ET TOUT ÇA POUR SAUVER UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE EN EN TUANT UNE AUTRE !...»_ cria-t-il en hurlant de rire. Je m'arrêtai, toute la tendresse que j'avais ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, venaient de s'évaporer, la vaporisation de ce sentiment, provoquée par l'intense pic de rage qui faisait brûler ma haine.

\- « 'Termitière grouillante et répugnante'... » répétai-je les dents serrées. Il continuai de rire, et même s'il s'était quelque peu calmé, la chose qu'était devenue Isaac, faisait tellement de bruit, que pour le coup, mes vociférations étaient plus pour moi que pour lui. « 'cette enflure'... » dis-je en crispant ma main transpercée ainsi que celle qui tenait encore la manivelle. « DES ERREURS DE LA NATURE ?! » hurlai-je, en brisant le manche, mettant à nu sa partie en laiton. « TU OSES LES REGARDER DE HAUT ALORS QUE LES SEULS QUI ONT EUS LA RICHE IDÉE DE TE RAMASSER, SONT DES MANGE-MERDES ! S'IL Y A BIEN UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE ICI, C'EST CELLE QUI ME FAIT FACE ! CELLE QUI, AU PROPRE COMME AU FIGURÉ, N'EST QU'UN IMMONDE TAS DE MERDE ! » hurlai-je en me levant, mon esprit plus revanchard que jamais.

\- « Ouhhh la petite catin veut se battre... très bien, viens faire face à tes peurs, MONTRE-MOI CE QUE TU AS DANS LE VENTRE !» hurla-t-il d'un ton aussi joyeux qu'enragé. J'étais prête, mais avant toute chose, j'embrassais rapidement Jack sur la joue, et me redressai aussitôt il voulait du spectacle et du sang, alors il en aurait pour son argent !

Il attaqua le premier, les cafards, formant une sorte de fouet organique. Il me manqua de peu, mais sa rapidité d'exécution n'était pas phénoménale... j'avais mes chances. Évitant encore une fois un coup latéral, je tentai de gagner du terrain et me rapprocher de l'enflure. Mais alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, une véritable vague grouillante se souleva et vint s'écraser à l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt, avant que je n'effectue une roulade pour y échapper. A cet instant, et pendant quelques secondes, je vis que cette action avait mis son squelette à nu 'si je parvenais à l'atteindre à ce moment ...!'. Il m'était toutefois très difficile de réfléchir froidement, ses attaques certes lentes, mais nombreuses et sans doute létales au moindre impacte.

Ce serait une lutte à l'usure, et personnellement, je ne savais pas quelles pouvaient bien êtres les capacités physiques et surtout d'endurances d'un sac d'os recouvert de blattes... 'minutes mais oui bien sûr, les blattes ! Si lui n'a pas de faiblesses clairement visibles, alors ses familiers doivent en avoir un tas. Ayant aidé une amie à s'en débarrasser une fois, je repassais toutes les astuces que nous avions essayée dans ma tête, mais toutes prenaient ou un temps considérable, ou l'utilisation de produits tellement spécifiques, que me jeter la tête la première dedans, me sembla être une meilleure idée... Soudain, je fus touchée à l'épaule et, avec la force de l'impacte, fus projetée dans les airs et retombai lourdement sur le sol. Toutefois, je fus plutôt surprise quand je vis que les cancrelats se faisaient la malle, et s'amassaient autour de moi, autour... 'Mais c'est bien sûr ! Les cafards se cachent autant que possible de la lumière... pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !'.

Maintenant que j'avais un plan d'action, il fallait le mettre à exécution attirer Isaac dans la lumière et le poignarder à mort. Toutefois, je ne le pensais pas suffisamment idiot ou ignorant pour aller à un endroit où ses minions n'osaient aller... ou alors... Je sortis mon portable aussi vite que possible et, avec mon application lampe-torche au maximum, me frayai un passage dans la nuée.

Je retombai bien vite nez à nez avec l'autre cinglé et, tout en évitant ses attaques, tâchai de l'amener dans mon piège. Malheureusement, sa capacité à attaquer de loin, n'était pas pour arranger mes bidons et ne le forçait guère à venir à moi. Alors, je dû improviser je m'arrangeai pour prendre un pavé mal attaché, et attendis devant la grande rosace de l'entrée.

\- _« Alors ? Déjà fatiguée ? Serait-ce un vœux de soumission ~ ? »_ dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Je le laissai s'approcher. 'Encore..., encore un peu... MAINTENANT !' Je réunis toutes mes forces, et lançai le bloc contre le vitrail.

Mon cœur retomba le pavé n'avait fait qu'un petit trou dans le verre...

\- _« Mais c'est du vandalisme ça~...y/n »_ murmura-t-il dans mon dos. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, ses doigts grouillants m'enserraient déjà la gorge.  
Et alors que je fermai ma bouche le plus hermétiquement possible, j'entendis quelque chose de bien plus grand être fracassé contre le vitrail qui, en se brisant presque entièrement, laissa pénétrer une grande quantité de lumière qui firent fuir les blattes Isaac était maintenant à nu.

Sans perdre de temps, je plante la manivelle là où son cœur devait être elle y resta coincée. Il baissa la tête, regardant l'objet, puis se mis à 'rire'... ou plutôt faire claquer sa mâchoire bruyamment , en plus ou moins synchronisation avec sa voix qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

\- _« Mais c'est qu'elle est maline la greluche... mais tu sais... »_ gloussa-t-il en arrachant la manivelle d'entre ses côtes. _« pour me poignarder le cœur, IL FAUDRAIT DÉJÀ QUE J'EN AI UN ! »_ hurla-t-il en brandissant mon arme.  
Je me débattais, mais fermai les yeux quand je vis le métal se rapprocher rapidement de ma tête. Puis soudain, un cris retentit et une ignoble douleur me broya l'épaule gauche. L'instant d'après, j'étais à terre, et quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, je vis qu'Isaac était maintenu au dessus du sol par une grande main griffue.

\- **« Dis-moi Isaac, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que tout ce qui était gravé d'un 'J' était à moi ? Et surtout, comment as-tu pu oublier que je déteste partager... »** vociférante Jack sa voix venimeuse au possible, des craquements horribles semblant accompagner le moindre de ses mots... **«et n'oublie pas ; CE QUI EST À MOI, NE SERA JAMAIS DANS TES DRAPS !»** et avec ses derniers mots, la pression exercée sur son crâne le fit exploser en miettes.  
Le corps était inerte, et quand Jack le jeta à terre, nous vîmes que les cafards fuyaient l'église 'les rats quittaient le navire'.

Je me relevai et, scrutant les alentours, je vis le corps de Keith étendu par terre au milieu des décombres. Je courus vers lui aussi vite que je pus, mais une fois arrivée devant lui, il disparut dans un nuage de suie.

- **« Il n'a rien, je l'ai envoyé chez lui... d'ailleurs dès demain, sa mère aura oublié toute cette journée... »** dit-il dans le plus grand calme, une main reposant sur mon épaule.

\- « Mais comment fais-tu pour parler de ça comme si c'était normal après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu pour- Hmpf »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que ses lèvres emprisonnaient les miennes, ainsi que mes mots. D'abord choquée, je me laissai bientôt aller dans cet instant de folie... une contre laquelle, je ne comptai plus résister sous certaines conditions...

 _ **Kiss me quick – I'm off – goodbye,**_

 _ **Pop ! Goes the weasel !**_

'Maintenant, je pense avoir compris le sens même de ce que l'on appelle ' l'amour fou' '


End file.
